Eye Candy
by SuckMyAss
Summary: It's been a year since Clarke's father was kidnapped. She's still not thrilled about how her EX bestfriend turned her in to the cops after finding out she was, albeit illegally, looking into her fathers case. But the end of her parol marks the renewal of her search- until a serial killer takes a liking to her and she's forced to work with a condescending cop to end his killingspree


**A/N - This isn't really a complete chapter but I'm lazy so let me know what you think and if I should continue this. I know Bellamy isn't in this yet but bear with me, if I get good feedback you'll see your favorite rebel king in no time ;) **

Ever since her father was taken from her, Clarke has made it her mission to help others find the closure she never got. That's why she spends all her freetime (and worktime) replying to messages tainted with fear regarding missing loved ones, it's why she takes cases she knows she shouldn't be taking for no cost at all, it's the only way she can think of to somehow try and make it up to her father. After all, she is the reason he's gone in the first place.

_December 14, 2019_

_Clarke was 20 years old. She should NOT be begging her dad like a 5 year old. And yet... _

_"Dad, PLEASE." It was around 8 at night, Clarke's dad and her had just finished picking out a christmas tree and were on their way home to set it up. There was only one problem. A problem that was made notable by the rumbling sound currently coming from Clarke's stomach._

_"No, Clarke." He couldn't stop for food knowing his wife already had dinner set on the table and would likely kill him for filling up before coming home. But Clarke was incessant._

_"But,_ Dad-"

_"__**No.**__" He thought that it was the end of discussion, that he'd finally won, when Clarke got silent. He should have known better._

_"... please?"_

_He sighs but all it takes is one glance at his daughter's puppy dog eyes and he knows there's no chance he's gonna hold his ground. Clarke may be in college now but she knows he'll forever view her as his little girl and is completely taking advantage of that. He raised her right. But let it be known that Jake Griffin never accepts total defeat. He was perfectly fine with meeting in the middle, though._

_"I'll tell you what, kiddo. I'll stop at a gas station and grab some snacks. That way we can hold your stomach off from eating at itself until we get home for dinner. Sound good?" _

_"Yes! You're the best!" Never let it be sad that Clarke didn't know how to negotiate. Aim high and wait for the compromise. All she really wanted were gummy worms. And 5__ minutes later they were pulling up at a gas station and she was another step closer to accomplishing those dreams. _

_"I'll go grab the snacks, you fill up the tank." Her dad said. He quickly stepped out of the car and went to head into the store but abruptly stopped. He duck his head back down to meet Clarke's eye through the passenger window. "Mom doesn't need to know I fed you before dinner, right?"_

_Clarke grinned cheekily. "Hey, you keep me filled with gummy worms and I'll do anything you want me to." That earned a chuckle out of her father_

_"And that's why I love ya, kid. You're easily bribed and have no moral back bone." With a quick ruffling of her hair, he was gone and into the store. _

_"I love you , too, and everything but hands off the hair! " Clarke made sure to call after him before the door to the store closed. Her only response was a distant laugh, but it was enough to get Clarke smiling. __She got out of the car and started putting gas in. _

_Half way through the process, she sees her dad get out of the store and smile at her. She raises her hand and waves at him, but when he goes to do the same he's cut off. _

_A black van skids to a stop in front of the gas station store, right next to her father. At first, both Griffins are paralyzed in their confusion- until men donned in black weilding weapons exited the vehicle and started towards her father. _

_"DAD!" Panic struck Clarke. She dropped the gas pump and tried to run towards her father, tried to save him, but she ended up tripping over the loose wires. As she struggled to set her foot free, her father tried to fight against his attackers, but he was outmatched and outnumbered. It was an unfair fight, resistance was futile, but he never once gave up. He couldn't let himself be taken away from his family, from his _daughter._ Too bad it wasn't his choice. _

_Clarke looked up just in time to see one of the men hit her dad in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconscious. Him and another member of his team started to lift Jake, which in turn spurred Clarke on even more. _

_"DAD! NO" She tried to get up but she couldn't put any weight on her ankle without crumpling to the floor. Desperation struck her as she started crawling, trying to get to her father before the men could take him. But she was too late. _

_The men loaded him into the back of the van and sped off, leaving Clarke a withering mess on the floor in the middle of the road, hopelessly trying to chase down the van with a bum leg while screaming for her father. A call that would never be answered. _

_When the cops finally got to the scene, her voice was gone and so was her happiness. _

_So was her father. _


End file.
